


What We Deserve

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Demon, Fluff, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Religion, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: The person you considered your grandparent cut you off for not following their religious beliefs.





	What We Deserve

She cut you off because you weren’t a Christian. Not only did she cut you off, but she cut your immediate family off, too. For whatever reason, she wasn’t mad that your dad or your sibling wasn’t a Christian, it was all you. And she played it off as if she were the victim by crying about it. The woman that you considered to be your grandmother cut off your family because of different religious beliefs.

But you couldn’t bring yourself to be a Christian. Not when you knew him.

The area outside of his flat was rather drab. You waited patiently for him to answer the door. It only took a couple of moments of rustling before it finally opened. Instantly, you threw yourself at him and wrapped your arms around his waist. You buried your face in his chest.

"[Y/N]?” Crowley looked down at you with confusion before he slowly returned the embrace. “Did something happen?” You nodded your head but remained silent. “Come on, let’s get you inside.”

You followed him as he led you to his white couch. Crowley pulled on you so you fell into his lap and he guided you so the pair of you were lying down with you on top. His hand reached up and ran through your hair while you two sat in a comfortable silence. He let you think and sort out your thoughts until you were ready to talk.

“I don’t have a grandparent anymore,” you whispered. Crowley quirked an eyebrow and looked down at you, but stayed quiet. “I can’t be the person she wants me to be and so she just cut me out of her life.” Crowley’s grip tightened on you. It sounded all too familiar to him. “I don’t see why what I’m doing is wrong.”

“It’s not,” Crowley said with a slight growl. “You’re not doing anything wrong. She’s just an old hag.”

You chuckled lightly and nuzzled into him. “Yeah, probably. You don’t even know what she thinks I did was wrong, though.”

“You can’t do anything wrong, though.” Crowley rubbed circles on your back with one of his thumbs. “It’s just not possible.” He looked down at you with a smirk.

“Well, apparently, I did do something wrong, in her eyes at least.”

“What was it?”

You hesitated. The last thing you wanted was for Crowley to think it was in any way his fault. It wasn’t, but he could be dramatic and jump to the wrong conclusions. “I’m not a Christian.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

It was an awkward silence for a moment or two. Then Crowley broke the silence. “You know, Jesus was a good guy. I knew him, showed him the world. Then, he was killed. Right in front of me and Aziraphale. He wanted people to be kind to each other, so he was killed. But he wasn’t resurrected, really.”

“It’s not that,” you started. “I don’t really care whether or not Jesus was real. I can’t worship God.”

“And why not, Love?”

You tightened your grip on his clothes. “I can’t worship a god that would put you through the pain of falling.” You looked up at him and studied his face for a moment. It was hard to read as he kept it emotionless. With his sunglasses, you couldn’t really peer into his soul. “You didn’t deserve to fall.” Crowley was definitely frowning now. It looked like his bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. He sniffed and took a deep breath of air into his lungs. For a moment you thought you said something wrong until he crashed his lips against yours. He kissed you desperately.

He pulled away and held you tightly. “Thank you, [Y/N].” He took another breath to try and calm himself down. “You are the most incredible person. You didn’t deserve to lose your grandmother.”

“And you are the most incredible demon I know,” you hummed. You reached a hand up and ran them through his red locks. “I never want to lose you.”

“You won’t. I promise,” Crowley noted.


End file.
